Afterward
by hbhs12
Summary: A one-shot about life after the twins were born in Peddie's Prom Predicament. Cover photo credit: Thinkstock, . 2013. Photograph. .auWeb. 5 Jul 2013. .au/lifestyle/parenting/obrien-abortion-bill-a-vio lation-of-hard-won-rights/story-fnet08ck-122663223 9410.


**I felt bad because some of you wonderful Peddie's Prom Predicament (PPP) reviewers were saying you were excited about the Peddie twins, but I didn't write much about them after they were born because of how I wanted to end the story (Not necessary to read that before this, but probably would make more sense, for those of you who haven't read PPP). I am having a blast writing its sequel, Some Things Never Change, but I felt like adding a bit more in between the 13-year difference! Low and behold, the idea for this one-shot was born! Please also note the slight pun in the name, like the afterword of a book? Ok no, it really did seem fitting! So this has some stuff about the Peddie babies, definitely some Peddie romance and for you Shari fans, there's some stuff from her POV! Anyway, you guys are still the best and I hope you like this:)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot lines to my fanfics; I do not own House of Anubis.**

Eddie's POV

"It's you turn" Patricia mumbled sleepily, hitting me from the other side of the bed. We'd both been awoken by Eli's muffled cry on the baby monitor on my nightstand.

I knew she'd gotten up last time, but it was the sixth time tonight and I thought I might collapse if I stood up. "But..." I protested.

"No...now hurry up or he'll wake up Paige," Patricia retorted.

I dragged myself out of bed and down the hall to the twins' room. I picked up Eli from his crib, then took a blanket off of the rocking chair and wrapped him in it as I began swaying him gently from left to right in my arms. "C'mon little man, it's 3 am and daddy's tired. Don't you think maybe you could sleep for more than two hours at a time?"

Soon enough, his crying ceased and his eyes fluttered closed, so I carefully placed him back in his crib, still swaddled in his monogrammed blanket, the girls from Anubis had bought.

I tiptoed back to mine and Patricia's room, hoping not to reawaken anyone. Just as I pulled the covers over me, Paige's unmistakable wailing blared through the speaker of the monitor, which I'd left beside my pillow. "I've got her," I told Patricia, trying to ignore the spark I'd felt when I touched her shoulder. _Not now_. I reminded myself, standing up.

By the time I'd gotten to the twins' room, Paige had successfully woken up Eli again. I scooped her up and began trying to rock her, bounce her, anything to stop her screaming. I popped her pacifier into her mouth as I picked up Eli in my other arm, but it lay on the floor once again, as I returned to standing straight up and down. I took a deep breath and sighed, the air blowing out of my mouth, forced my lips outward into a pout.

"She's hungry." Patricia informed me blatantly, stumbling in, shaking the bottle in her right hand at me. She held out her left arm, "let me try."

I obliged, allowing Patricia to feed the now quieting Paige, while I soothed Eli back to sleep. After Eli was asleep in his crib, I walked over to Patricia saying "thank you." I kissed the back of her head as I exited the room, but I turned halfway around in the doorway just to admire her; even sleep deprived in the middle of the night, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. My eyes drifted to the twins and I wondered again how something, well someone, could be as perfect as they were.

I went back to studying my wife. Her hair, her body, how she made taking care of Paige and Eli look effortless. "What?" she asked, when she caught me staring, her voice lightly tinged with embarrassment and laughter.

"I...uhhh...nothing...I...just...Good Night Yacker," I stuttered, but managed to end more clearly, smiling.

"Night Weasel." she called, smiling back over her shoulder.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Yes, we survived night five." I said into the phone, chuckling. Shari, Eddie's mum had called this morning to check on us. We had made it to graduation at the end of senior year, and as our graduation gifts, both mine and Eddie's parents had come together to buy us a place to live. It wasn't a typical present, but it was practical and I couldn't have asked for anything much better. It was so convenient to be so close to family too, my mum and dad lived about ten minutes away, and Eddie's mum, not wanting to return to America because of her grandkids, lived about fifteen minutes away. Our friends were fairly close by as well.

"Barely!" Eddie shouted to his mom, disagreeing with me. He had just gotten out of the shower and I couldn't stop my eyes from tracing the parts of his body, not covered by the striped towel, I still felt the butterflies in my stomach.

I quickly tried to distract myself from gawking, as I felt the warmth, most likely accompanied with a rosy pink color, rising up my cheeks. "Shari, could I call you back on the house phone?" I asked, but slammed right into Eli's occupied high chair when I turned around. Eddie fought back laughter and my five-month-olds both giggled. "Never mind, I'll just put it on speaker phone."

"Okay great! Hi Eddie!" Shari called.

Eddie chuckled, "Morning mom!"

"Say morning grandma!" I cooed in a soft, playful baby voice, talking to the twins.

"Aww my munchkins. Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah." She pretended to kiss the babies, through the phone. Paige leaned her head towards my cell phone, then looked at me confused and Eli furrowed his eyebrows grumpily before plunging his fingers into the jar of orange baby food I'd mistakenly left in front of him.

"They got your kisses," I told her, going to wet a dish towel to wipe off Eli's hands, I grinned at Eddie who had already beat me to it. He was so intuitive and good with the twins that way.

"So are you guys busy or are we still on to meet at the park for a bit today?" Shari asked.

"Oh today's Saturday, huh?" I glanced quizzically at Eddie, wondering his thoughts. He shrugged indifferently so I returned to my conversation with Shari, saying "Sure! Can you give us like an hour?"

"Of course! I just want to see my grandbabies!" she chirped.

"All right, see you soon!" I agreed.

Eddie and I proceeded to, first, get dressed ourselves, then I clothed the twins, as always, in something matching. The salmon colored butterflies at the bottom of Paige's light pink baby doll top, coordinated with the alternating pink and coral striped cotton capris she wore, and matched the solid reddish polo I'd put on Eli, exactly, along with khaki cargo shorts. Neither had on shoes, just pink and white socks, respectively, I also put a small, pink fabric headband with a bow over Paige's orange-y strands of hair, and gently combed Eli's dark hair, we'd assumed that somehow came from my mother. Eddie had been loading up the car and picked up Paige from the ground in her carrier, as I picked up Eli, both of us having finished at the same time, and we headed off to the park.

* * *

Shari's POV

I looked at my watch, thinking that, as usual, Eddie and Patricia were running late, but the clock proved me wrong. I realized I must've been so excited that I got here early. I was always ecstatic to get to see the twins and spend time with Eddie and Patricia. Eddie was my only son and even though he and Patricia may not have made the best of choices one time, I couldn't have been more blessed. I could see how much both my son and daughter-in-law had grown up in the past few months and I was so proud; Patricia was like the daughter I never had, and now I had my sweet little grandchildren to shower with love, too.

I thought back to their miraculous arrival into the world and the joy of that day. I'd almost started crying when I heard Eddie's voice calling, "Mom! Mom are you okay?". He bounded over to the park bench I was waiting on, Patricia followed, pushing the twins in their double stroller.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart." I reassured him, standing up to hug him. "They were happy tears, I promise."

He chuckled at me and kissed my cheek. I zipped over to hug Patricia, before kneeling down and completely zoning out as I kissed and tickled and played with the twins.

After a few minutes, the five of us started on a leisurely stroll around the park, just chatting and catching up on the events of the few days it had been since I saw them last.

"So have you been able to keep enough food to feed this garbage disposal?" I teased, looking at Patricia, but pointing at Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes and Patricia laughed, "actually yes, my mum made us some meals to last the first week, we're partially finished with the last one, but I think we have just enough for dinner tonight."

"Hmm, I may have eaten that for breakfast today." Eddie admitted.

Patricia's eyes bugged out. "All of it?!" she exclaimed.

"It wasn't that much." He retorted.

"Okay, well enough of this, you two just go to the store and I'll bring the kids home by their nap time," I suggested.

"Oh mom that's okay," Eddie responded politely, I knew it still made he and Patricia nervous having anyone watch the twins.

"Don't be silly," I told him. "I'm their grandmother, I'll be fine."

"I mean we do need to get food for the house," Patricia borderline whined to Eddie.

"Fine," he retorted to her, then turned to me, "but by nap time, mom!"

"I will! I will! Now go on." I urged.

Eddie and Patricia kissed the twins and Patricia hugged me goodbye, but as she walked away, started rattling off a hodge-podge list, "And the diaper bag is right there in the basket on the bottom…and Eli will probably want his pacifier…and…"

When I stopped nodding and "uh-huh"-ing back, the two finally left and I continued pushing my little angels through the park, like the proud grandma I was.

I was delighted by the amount of passersby that complimented on the twins' adorableness. Several people also commented on how I seemed to young to be their grandma; I was flattered, but also told them the whole story, trying not to brag too much about how proud I was of Eddie and Patricia.

I was on cloud nine by the time I stopped to put down a blanket and play with the twins in a grassy area. We finished our time together there before I had to bring them home, I knew I couldn't be one second late though.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I think I worried even more than Patricia for the short time we were at the store, it was good that we went though, because we both realized how much we really needed, once we started picking stuff up.

Patricia and I both stood in the kitchen, putting away groceries, when the doorbell rang. My presumption that it was my mother was correct. "Hey, you survived!" I joked. "And you're here exactly at one o'clock."

"You said nap time!" she said cheerfully, handing me Paige as she carried in Eli and the diaper bag. She followed me to the twins' room, waving at Patricia on the way, so that each of us could lay a baby down for their nap; whatever she'd done with them had worked because this was the most exhausted I'd seen them in a while. She had even already put them into the plain onesies they wore for sleeping.

"Thanks again mom!" I said to her as she walked out the front door, I appreciated how well she'd cared for them.

"Honey, don't even worry about it, you know how much I love to help!" she replied. "Now you're sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"Yeah, I really think all we have left to do is finish putting everything away," I assured.

"All right…I love you," she paused, then hugged me.

"Love you too mom," I said, sincerely, waving as she walked out to her car in the driveway.

I returned to the kitchen to see Patricia folding up the brown paper bags from the store, and putting them on top of the fridge, we kept them just in case we needed them for anything. "Done already?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I think this is the first time since we've been here that we don't have something to do."

"Oh so nap time for us too?" I insinuated.

"Nap time sounds great." She laughed a bit tiredly.

I think she thought I really meant sleeping. I swept her off her feet like grooms do to their brides on their wedding day. "No…'nap time'," I hinted, wiggling my eyebrows.

She squirmed, but I wouldn't let her go, so she just fought back a smile, "Eddie, we can't…the twins…" she protested.

"Are asleep," I cut her off and carried her to our bed. I stood in front of her at the end of the bed taking off my shirt. She bit her lip, full well knowing she wanted to and that now, we were a married couple, with two sound asleep children, who were perfectly allowed to do this. "Are you sure?" I flirted.

She sat on her knees at the end of the bed, face to face with me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. She stared at me expectantly then gasped, "Just kiss me you Slimeball!"

She pressed her lips forcefully against mine, pausing as she unzipped my pants and I undressed her. I put my tongue in her mouth and she hopped up, swinging her legs around my waist, as we slowly fell onto the bed together.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I lay against Eddie's chest thinking. His 'nap time' stunt was a nice surprise, I realized it was the first time we'd actually _been _together since Prom night, so this was really the second time _ever_. Of course it was as incredible as I remembered, maybe even better, I was just hoping there wouldn't be a big surprise afterward this time though. "How did you know?" I finally asked, draping my arm across his chest.

"How did I know what?" he replied, smirking that infamous smirk.

"I guess…how did you know I was special…the one?" I clarified.

"This first time you snapped at me, when I first saw you." He told me.

"Oh puh-lease!" I jolted up looking into his deep, chocolate-y eyes.

He chuckled and pulled me back down against him. "Just like that…" he started. "But really…when I saw into your eyes…it just…I don't know…"

I blushed, he saw and rubbed my cheek with his finger. "That's kind of how it was with you too," I told him.

"You can't steal my falling in love moment Yacker," he teased.

"I'm not…seriously…okay, just most guys were scared of me, and you…were different…you bounced back from the blow," I offered, ruffling his hair.

"The blow, huh?" he mocked, before kissing me again.

A cry on the monitor interrupted the moment. "I'll get it," he volunteered, getting out of bed and pulling his pants back on.

"I love you," I whispered, as he left the room.

"I love you too." He murmured.

I knew, right then, that I had been right all along. I would truly love him forever and we could make it through anything.

**Ok, so the end! Hope you guys liked it! If you haven't read any of Some Things Never Change, please do or keep reading if you have. I've been working hard on it and I'm excited about it too; things are just starting. I promise there are some Peddie moments still, some new love and I'm planning some Jeroy baby drama! Plus there is Fabina (more to come for you readers who currently read and like that) and for some of you asking about the Nina and adoptive dad situation from PPP, that will all be resolved too. Hopefully I can get chapter 7 of that posted tomorrow! Final thing: After I finish Some Things Never Change, I'm planning to do a little of something different, but I would like some input from you readers, so I'll hopefully post something about that tomorrow too. XOXO and thanks again for all of your guys' support!**


End file.
